


Safe

by RockSaltAndRoll



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short & Sweet, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltAndRoll/pseuds/RockSaltAndRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn never knew what it was like to be loved until he met them. Since running from the First Order, he's been scared - scared for his life and scared for the lives of the people who care for him, but once he's lying between Poe and Rey with their arms around him, Finn feels safer than he ever thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

This was Finn's favourite place to be, sandwiched right between Rey and Poe with two pairs of strong arms wrapped tightly around him. He'd never known love before he met either of them but now he knew it was something he couldn't live without. They had both accepted him from the moment he met them - Finn, who was born and raised to be their enemy, their destruction.

Poe had called him friend, had given Finn his name and set him on his path away from the First Order; he'd been so happy to see Finn again and Finn had been unable to hold in his joy to see Poe alive. Rey had been his friend from the start; had held his hand through fire and cared about him without ever asking for anything in return. Finn loved them both so much, he felt like his heart could burst.

It wasn't like this every night. Granted, when they were all together Finn preferred to be in the middle, safe and warm with Rey curled into his back and pressed against Poe's chest, their legs all entwined together and their arms holding Finn tightly. Most of the time it was enough to just lie this way and sleep between them but on nights like this, when they'd been in a fight and almost lost their lives...almost lost each other...

It was a battle to get as close as possible, lips brushing gently against cut and bruised skin as they unwrapped each other like precious gifts, revealing more and more of each other until they were bare. They always took care of him, somehow perfectly in sync with each other as they worked over every inch of Finn's body.

Rey always had his back, her lips soft as they grazed the back of his neck and pressed gentle, sweet kisses across his shoulders and down his spine as her strong hands trailed across his sides and over his chest. She could take him apart by doing that alone, but then there was Poe who always worked just as hard.

His mouth was on Finn's neck, nipping and suckling softly at his skin, pulling Finn close as his hand slid down Finn's thigh and wrapped his leg over a slim hip. Finn loved the way Poe's hands smoothed over his skin; from his ankle, up his calf to his thigh and over his ass, fingers digging into flesh firmly and making Finn moan softly into Poe's dark hair.

Three different shades of skin, sweat-slick and shimmering in the candlelight slid easily against each other as they moved, finding new positions against each other while trying to keep as close as possible. Rey was now flush against Finn's chest, small breasts pressed firmly against his skin as she hooked a slender leg over Finn's hip and wound her arms around his neck. In contrast, Poe's lean, muscular chest pressed against Finn's back, a strong hand gently manoeuvring Finn's thigh up and out slightly while slick fingers ghosted over the sensitive skin between Finn's ass cheeks.

The feeling was overwhelming - Poe pushing into him from behind, mouth searching for Finn's as he slowly stretched Finn out and opened him up, moving slowly and confidently inside of him. Poe's momentum pushed Finn into Rey's sweet, velvet warmth; moving inside her so easily as Poe moved inside of him. Their hands stroked soothing patterns on Finn's skin, their lips kissing him into a frenzy. They didn't have to say a single word to him - Finn knew he was wanted; that they'd both keep him safe; that they loved him.

Time blurred as their bodies moved together like they were one person; inseparable. Finn could think of nothing but how Rey and Poe felt inside him and around him; their scents mingling; the sounds they made as they reached their climax; heat rising up through Finn's core and down his thighs, flooding his body and leaving him gasping and trembling in their arms.

This was what they needed after a day like this - to feel alive and feel the life in each other; to fall asleep tangled together like no force in the universe could ever come between them. Finn loved them with all his heart: his pilot and his Jedi.


End file.
